Splatoon: Squidmas Special
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: Callie and Marie record their Squidmas special, along with a special guest that they had to make plans for.


_**Since it's December (As I'm writing this.), I decided to do a little one-shot for the holiday season. If you're reading this around Christmas, Hanukkah, or any other holiday, I just wanted to say happy holidays! I hope it's good one!**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy!**_

The two Squid Sisters flopped into their seats. "My feet are splatting me…" Callie said as her hat fell to the floor. She didn't bother to try and catch it.

"Ugh, why do we dance for so long?" Marie complained. "Thy should give us a break halfway through Splatfest."

"We can't do that, Marie. Some inklings only show up to watch us sing and dance." Callie explained. "So many inklings like to watch us. Heck, every time we have a Splatfest, it seems like more and more inklings dance with us. Or just sit back and watch us. I even seen gramps watch us last Splatfest!"

"But we do it for sooooo long. Don't inklings know when to take a nap?" Marie asked.

Just as Callie was about to reply, a female inkling with blue tentacles walked in. "Nope. Not when you two are singing and dancing." She said with a smile. "It's like you two can keep Inkopolis up all night."

Marie crossed her arms, placed them on the table, then put her head on her arms. "Well tell Inkopolis to go to bed… Actually, that sounds like a great idea."

The female inkling chuckled. "Sorry girls, but I can't. But what I can do, is give you the rest of the night off."

Callie looked at her. "You always do that… And besides, it's time for us to go anyway. We're off now."

The female inkling moved to the side. "After you."

The Squid Sisters stood up. But the second they stood up, they fell back into their seats. "I've never felt so tired…" Marie muttered to herself.

The female chuckled again. "I'm thankful that you two want to stay longer. You can leave when you like." She then left the room.

The two sat in the room. Both of them wanting to fall asleep. "Callie… I just remembered something."

Callie took a deep breath. "What's that?"

Marie looked at her. "Are you forgetting our Squidmas special?"

Callie shook her head. "No."

"Are you forgetting about the fact that we won't be with gramps on Squidmas?" Marie asked.

Callie sat up and looked at Marie. "I forgot completely." She sighed. "What are we gonna do? We can't leave gramps alone on Squidmas."

"He said it was okay, remember?" Marie reminded her.

Callie shook her head. "No. It's not 'okay'."

"Gramps wouldn't lie."

"He didn't lie. He didn't want us to feel guilty for leaving him."

Marie sat back in her seat. "What are you saying we should do then? Like, there's nothing we can do."

Callie thought. "Hmm. I might _just_ have an idea…"

Marie sighed. "Your ideas are never good…"

"What do you mean? Name one time I have ever made a bad d-"

"You thought that when the stoplight was red, it mean 'go'..." Marie cut her off.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know red meant stop?" Callie asked.

"By listening to what your instructor said… She said that if you were driving on a public road, you'd hit at least three other people." Marie reminded her.

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. " _Anyway_ … This idea is much better."

Marie also rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is." She sarcastically said.

Callie shot her a look. "How about a chance to see gramps on Squidmas?"

Marie shot up. "All of a sudden, this seems promising. What's your idea?"

Callie looked around. "Do you have your squidphone?"

Marie tossed her squidphone on the table.

Callie picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Marie looked at her confused. "What are you-"

Callie held out a finger for her to be quiet. "Hello?"

The sound of a female's voice could be heard, but Marie couldn't pick out what she was saying.

Callie nodded even though she knew the woman couldn't see her. "Yeah, it's me. So, long story short, we're gonna have to move the-... What do you mean you can't?..."

Marie was even more confused as ever. "Callie, what in the name of Inkopolis are you doing?"

Callie's expression changed. She muted the phone and said. "Watch this." She then unmuted the phone and said. "Oh, really? Well maybe we'll cancel it."

The voice was noticeably shaken.

"Nah. Maybe you should tell your boss that we got it cancelled. Hmm… Yeah I-"

"WAIT!" The voice screamed. The Squid Sisters thought that the voice could be heard in the Booyah Base. "WE'LL CHANGE IT! WE'LL CHANGE IT!"

Callie switched the phone to her other ear. "Thank you. Now, the place I want it switched to, is 31 Inkstrike Lane… Yes, I'm aware. We will give you access… Good, thank you, see you there." She then hung up the phone and passed it back to Marie.

Marie took her phone and put it in her pocket. "Callie… What did you do?"

Callie sat back. "I moved our recording of our Squidmas special to our condo. Well, my condo."

Marie was shocked. "Why!?"

"So we can see gramps on Squidmas." Callie explained.

"But why couldn't we ask them to le-"

"I tried." Callie cut her off. "They said no. But in _my_ condo. _I_ can choose who stays. And if they don't agree with it, we tell them we won't do it. They'll allow him to stay."

Marie sat there. Not knowing how to react.

Callie stood up, and instantly she wanted to sit down, but she kept herself up. "I'll tell gramps to meet us. I'll see you tomorrow Marie."

"See ya, Callie…" Marie said as Callie walked out. "Did she actually do it…?" She asked herself.

 **On Squidmas morning…**

Callie happily opened her condo door as Cuttlefish walked in. "Thank ya for lettin' me come over on Squidmas, squiddo. But… What about yer Squidmas special?"

"Well, let's just say I made some… Rearrangements." Callie explained. "We want you to be in it too, gramps."

Cuttlefish looked at her and pointed to himself comfused. "Huh? Me? Why me?"

"Squidmas is about being with your family, isn't it?" Callie asked with a smile.

"And what's our family without you?" Marie added.

"Of course it's about family, bucko. But what is I gonna do?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Well, our fans are always wanting to see more of our family. So why not now? This is the perfect time." Callie said as a knock came on the door. "Speaking of perfect timing…"

She opened the door to see a crowd of inklings. Most of them carrying some equipment such as cameras, microphones, extra lights, and so many other things that Callie didn't have a chance to get a good look at everything before the first inkling in front of the group said. "Um, miss Callie? Is there where you wanted us to record?"

Callie nodded. "Yup, come on in."

As soon as Callie stepped to the side, the wave of inklings rushed into her condo. Each one doing different things to set up their equipment. But one inkling looked at Cuttlefish and said. "Who are you?"

"He's our gramps." Marie explained.

"Er, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The man said to him.

"Hey. Who's condo are we in?" Callie asked the man.

"Yours, miss Callie."

"Then he stays."

The man sighs. Not wanting to have an argument with the pop star, he says. "Fine…"

Two inkling girls walk over to the Squid Sisters and hand them some festive looking clothes. "Put them on, please." The first one said.

"We hope you like them." The second said before the two walked into the crowd before they had the chance to say 'thank you'.

The two hugged Cap'n Cuttlefish before walking into two separate rooms and getting changed into their new clothes.

After they were changed, they walked downstairs, sat on the couch, and their show began.

 **A few hours later…**

As the final inklings left the condo, Callie and Marie wished them all a merry Squidmas before shutting the door and sitting back down on the couch. Their tree was decorated the way their fans wished it to be, crumbs were scattered on the floor from when they made tree and squid shaped cookies, and a string of lights lay on the floor which Callie and Cuttlefish used to wrap around Marie as a part of their 'Squidmas Challenges From Fans' bit. But the most noticeable thing, was the smile on the three of their faces.

But that smile turned to a frown when Cap'n Cuttlefish stood up and said. "Well, guess I should get back to Octo Valley. They don't-"

"But it's Squidmas." Callie cut him off. "At least stay for a little while longer."

Cap'n Cuttlefish opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Please, gramps. We want you here for Squidmas." Marie pleaded.

Cap'n Cuttlefish smiled at the two before sitting back down for the hundredth time that morning. "Yeah… Yer right, bucko. I'm gonna stay here for Squidmas."

Callie excitedly hugged Cuttlefish. "Thanks gramps. Now that I know you're staying, this is the best Squidmas ever."

 _The end._

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **Happy holidays!**_


End file.
